


Marie Hawke in Kirkwall

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Marie Hawke and Rei Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly in-between scenes of Hawke with Fenris or Anders (and friends), starting at the end of the romance cut scene with Fenris. (one nsfw chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As they lay in bed, Marie thought on the past three, almost four years, and how she had longed for this elf in her bed with her. She had fallen in love with Fenris, despite his anti-mage stance. When he turned up after they killed his former tormentor, it surprised her. More so when she asked him to stay and he accepted. And that kiss. Their lovemaking had been everything she dreamed of and more. Even now the feel of his skin on hers was beyond amazing. Marie smiled as she nuzzled into Fenris's neck, and quickly fell asleep.

 

Hours later, she woke up, and found she was alone in bed. Marie looked around, worried that she had dreamed the encounter, before she spotted him by her fireplace, fully dressed. "Was it that bad?" She asked, half joking.

"No!" Fenris said quickly, "it was... Incredible. But it's too much. I... I have to go."

"You're leaving me?" Marie asked, feeling her heart start to crumble. She felt a lump form in her throat, and tried not to hold the tears back. She stared at Fenris as he gave her a neutral look.

"I just wanted to have some happiness," he said softly, "forgive me." Marie ignored the tears slipping down her cheeks as she watched the man that she loves walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie sat at her usual table in The Hanged Man staring into her drink. "Is that drink helping you solve life's problems?" Varric jested as he sat next to her. She looked up at him, and Varric grimaced. "Bad night, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Marie replied, before she downed her drink in one gulp. Varric sighed, and ordered her another. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fenris enter, spot Hawke, turn around and leave.

"I'll be right back, Hawke," Varric said, and Marie nodded, and stared into her drink. Varric walked out of the tavern and found Fenris right outside. "So tell me what happened."

"It's none of your business, dwarf," Fenris said, not looking at Varric.

"No, really it is," Varric replied and Fenris snorted. "I've never seen Hawke like that, even when Carver became a Templar. That plus your behavior tells me that something happened between the two of you." Varric watched Fenris clench and unclench his fists several times, before he faced Varric.

"What happened between Hawke and I has nothing to do with you," Fenris growled. "And in any case, it won't happen again." Varric's mouth dropped as Fenris stalked off toward High Town.

"If you don't close your mouth, you'll let flies in," Anders said, as he walked up to Varric.

"Blondie, we have a problem," Varric said, looking up at Anders, who shot him a puzzled look. "Hawke is in the tavern starring into her drink like the world is about to end, and Fenris admitted something happened between the two of them and that it wouldn't happen again."

"Shit," Anders intoned, as several emotions crossed his face, before he seemed to settle on a mix of concern and sadness, with a bit of anger.

"So... How long?" Varric asked.

"Pardon?" Anders asked, though he knew full well what Varric wanted to know.

"How long have you cared for Hawke and why haven't you said anything?" Varric said, looking up at his friend.

"From the beginning," Anders said softly. "I can't offer her what she deserves, which is a good life with some one who won't be hunted for the rest of his life."

"Listen, Blondie, the only reason she, you, or Merrill haven't been thrown into the Gallows is because of her status in High Town. Well, that, and you saved that Knight-Captain's life. It's only a matter of time before that changes, she'll be on the run too." Varric sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Basically, what I'm saying is if and when she gets over Broody, and if she decides you are who she wants, don't push her away."

"But I am..."

"I know," Varric replied, and gestured for Anders to follow him back in the tavern. "But that doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sweetie, you've been in here every night this week, staring at your drink," Isabela said, frowning. "Come on, tell your favorite pirate what's got you so down." Marie shook her head, and downed her drink.

"It's nothing," Marie said softly, and ordered another drink.

"You know you're an awful liar," Isabel replied laughing. "And I know what's bothering you. How about we get drunk and have some girlish fun?" Marie looked up from her drink and saw the smirk Isabel was giving her before she turned her attention back to her drink. "Nothing? No sigh, no grumble? Not even threatening to turn my into something unnatural?" Fenris walked up to the table and stared at Hawke. He exchanged a glance with Isabel and cleared with throat. Marie looked at up him, confusion in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Fenris demanded. "This isn't you. Get up and do something that isn't brooding."

"Pot. Kettle.Black," Marie stated, and Isabela snickered. "Besides I do plenty of things that aren't brooding during the day, I think I get to choose what I do with my free time."

"Why haven't you been taking me out on jobs?" Fenris asked, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I've been taking Aveline," Marie replied. She stood up, and pushed past Fenris to head home. Fenris chased after her, bumping into her just outside the tavern. "I can walk home alone. Thank you for your concern."

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Fenris demanded.

"You were my first," Marie murmured. She spun around to face him. He had a neutral expression on his face, and he put his hands on his hips. "I thought we had something, special. That you wanted me, but you left. You wouldn't even say why."

"Something special...With you," Fenris said, like the words tasted bad in his mouth. "With a mage? Never. It was a moment of weakness after that fight, nothing more." Marie took a deep breath, and walked away. When her back was to him, Fenris's expression changed from anger to hurt. As he watched her walk away, part of him ached for her. It was better this way, he reasoned to himself, to make her hate him, so that she could find someone who wasn't being hunted. Some one who she deserves.

"I'd punch you, if it weren't for the expression on your face," Anders teased, frowning at Fenris.

"How long have you been there, abomination?" Fenris asked.

"Long enough," Anders replied. "If you care for her, don't push her away. She deserves to choose who to love. Don't take that choice from her."

"You don't understand." Fenris growled. He turned and glared at Anders, who sighed at him.

"I don't?" Anders asked incredulously. "I have loved that woman from the moment I met her. Were I not as I am now, I would have pursued it when she flirted with me."

"I can't," Fenris said, with an air of finality.

"Fine," Anders retorted, "but don't get pissy when she's moved on." Anders shook his head at Fenris, and walked into the Hanged Man.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's have a women's night," Isabela said as she walked into Marie's room. "It'd be fun, you, me, Kitten, and Lady Man Hands." Marie rolled her eyes, and sat up.

"Isabela, thank you for trying to cheer me up, but I doubt a night that will end with Aveline threatening you will cheer anyone up." Marie said as she rolled her eyes.

"We could just get drunk and have special girl time," Isabela replied, lust dripping in her voice.

"I just lost my mother, and I'm still not over Fenris," Marie stated, trying to will herself not to cry.

"Aw come on, at least get drunk with me," Isabela begged, "I even got some good liquor, not that crap at the Hanged Man. Just for you." Isabela smiled at Marie as she handed her a bottle of wine. They clinked the bottoms of the bottles together and drank as they sat side by side on Marie's bed.

 

Several hours and a couple of bottles later, Marie idly wondered how they ended up getting naked. Isabela grabbed her sides and pushed her lips into Marie's for a very drunk and passionate kiss. It had felt like it had been ages since she had been kissed last, so Marie leaned into Isabela's kiss, and Isabela guided her back to the bed. Hours of passionate sex went by in a drunken blur, and they ended up curled up with one another, mouths slightly opened as they both softly snored.

 

The next morning, they both woke up with headaches. Marie was slightly, but not completely surprised to find that they both ended up naked. She strained to remember what happened the night before, and she blushed at remembering. "Mmmm..." Isabela moaned as she stretched. "Last night was good. We should have that sort of fun more often."

"I'd like that," Marie said, and kissed Isabela. "I need some fun."

"Good, but just fun, no feelings," Isabela replied cautiously. Marie nodded and Isabela smiled.

"I have some time before I have to head out to the Wounded Coast, care for some more fun?" Marie asked, as she smirked for the first time in what seemed like a long time to Isabela.


	5. Chapter 5

Hawke and Carver stood by the fireplace, and reminisced about the past, and talked about what they learned of their father at the Warden prison. As Carver turned to leave, Marie reached her hand out and touched his arm. He stopped and looked at her, and saw his sister had changed since he had left to become a Templar. For a second, Carver saw past her facade and saw that she was lost... Broken, but he didn't know how to help her. They never really got along. After the pause, Marie looked at him and said, "I'm proud of you brother, for finding your own path."

"Even if it is as a Templar?" Carver asked, taken aback. Marie nodded, and turned to walk away. Carver grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes when she turned back around. "What happened to you, sister?" Carver asked quietly. He watched as she seemed to slip her mask back into place, and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm all right, Carver," Marie replied, "there's no need to worry about me." Carver sighed and nodded, as he let go of her arm.

"If you need me, for anything, you know where to find me," Carver said, and left Marie to stare into the fire.

 

Carver entered The Hanged Man, and made his way to Varric's room.When he got there, he saw that Anders, Isabela, Merrill, and Aveline were there. He nodded to them all, and took a seat beside Varric. "What's been going on lately?" he asked Varric, a look of concern on his face. "I was just with Marie, and for a minute there, she let her guard down. She seemed lost and broken."

"Broody broke her heart," Varric replied. He sighed and thought over how to say what he had to. "She's been like that for a while, and none of us know how to get her out of it. The closest to it has been Isabela. It's like she turned off a bit of herself."

"I'm surprised she went for Fenris, he never seemed like her type to me," Carver said thoughtfully. "I thought she would go straight for Anders to be honest."

"I gently persuaded her from it when we had first met," Anders said.

"Why?" Carver asked. He looked into the mage's eyes and frowned at him. "She wouldn't be suffering like this if you hadn't."

"Or she might be suffering worse," Anders replied calmly. "You know what I am. She'd never have a normal life with me."

"She's never had a normal life. We were always on the move. Kirkwall is the first time we've stayed put for this long. You shouldn't have decided it for her. Tell her."

"I agree with Junior," Varric added. "In our line of work who knows how long it is until something happens to her or you. Don't wait, until it's too late. Let her find some happiness with you."

"But she is still heart broken over Fenris. It wouldn't be right."

"Do you love her?" Carver asked.

"With all my heart," Anders replied quietly.

"Then let her know that some one loves her, before her heart freezes," Carver said before he nodded to the rest of the people at the table and left for the Gallows.


	6. Chapter 6

Anders practically had to be restrained as he watched Marie duel the Arishok. He glared icy daggers at Fenris for suggesting it. Marie ran loops around the room with the Arishok chasing after her. She cast spell after spell, weakening him, but he was still strong. More than once he slammed into her, sending her flying. Toward the end of the battle, Anders could sense that she was getting low on magic. That was when the Arishok thrust his blade through her stomach and lifted her into the air before tossing to the ground like trash. Anders cried out as she stood up and ended the Arishok's life. The Templars chose then to burst through the door, and Anders muttered bitterly at their timing.

"It seems like Kirkwall has a new Champion," Knight-Commander Meredith stated, and the crowd cheered. Anders hadn't missed the glare in Meredith's eyes. She knew Marie was practically untouchable now.

Marie looked around as the nobles cheered as smiled at them, before everyone but her friends left the Keep. Marie felt her magic dwindling, and she knew that she couldn't keep herself up right much longer. Anders walked up to her, and as he did, her vision became blurry, and it felt like the room was spinning until the world faded to darkness.

 

"Hawke!" Anders screamed as he ran to her. He caught her in his arms right before she fit the floor, and gently laid her down. Quickly, he summoned healing magic and healed as much of her wounds as he could. Anders slid his arms under her neck and knees and carefully lifted her up to carry her home. Fenris hovered close behind him, and their other friends behind him.

"Is she going to be all right?" Fenris asked cautiously.

"I don't know," Anders snapped. "She wouldn't have been like this if it weren't for you suggesting she duel. Isn't it bad enough you broke her heart?" Anders turned, leaving a speechless Fenris at the keep.


	7. Chapter 7

Anders laid Marie on her bed, and gently brushed her hair out of her face. He felt tears build up as he set about healing her. In his head, Justice stirred. "I told you to stay away from this one," Justice said in an annoyed tone.

"I can't, she'll die," Anders replied in thought.

"But then you won't be distracted."

"I would be more distracted. I love her," Anders retorted, tears streaking down his cheeks, "I know that you don't understand what love is as a spirit, but humans need love." A silence followed that meant to Anders that Justice was thinking over what he had said to him. Anders continued to cast healing magic on Marie, until he started to run low on magic. He pulled her desk chair beside her bed and kept vigil over her as their friends stopped by to check up on her.

"How is she?" Carver asked, as he entered the room. "I saw something was wrong, but I didn't want to say anything with the Knight-Commander there. She's been looking for a reason to pull Marie into the Gallows."

"She sustained some significant injuries during the fight with the Arishok," Anders replied, as his face paled as he remembered the fight, and what Carver had told him.

"Who's stupid idea was it for her to duel a Qunari?" Carver asked. He clenched his hands in anger. "She's not a fighter, she's a spirit healer."

"Fenris knew some Qun thing, and brought it up," Anders replied, as he glared at the floor. "I tried to stop it, but Marie wouldn't listen. I'm worried for her, lately it seems like she has a death wish."

"I'm going to kill that elf," Carver said, and left Anders to care for Marie. Varric walked in shortly after Carver left and handed Anders some food and put a drink on Marie's nightstand. Anders nodded in thanks, and ate quickly.

"How long have you loved her Blondie?" Varric asked.

"From the moment I first saw her," Anders replied softly. He wiped tears from his cheeks, and thought of how to say he couldn't, shouldn't be with her.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Marie asked weakly. She patted a spot by her on the bed, and Anders sat on the edge of her bed. Marie slipped her hand in his and looked up at him. Varric quietly left the room.

"You know what I am," He said quietly. "I can never give you a normal life. A life you deserve." Marie tried to sit up, and gasped in pain. Anders gently laid her back down. "Not yet, Marie, you still need to heal."

"I've never had a normal life," Marie replied, "I don't even know what a normal life would entail."

"A home, a husband who can keep you safe and make you feel loved, children... Not a life on the run, hunted by Templars and Wardens. And I am still a Warden, even though I left the order. My calling will come, and... I'd have to leave you to go die fighting." Tears streamed down Anders face as he looked away from Marie.

"You've thought about all of this?" Marie asked. She squeezed his hand, and Anders looked at her again to find her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"For years," Anders whispered. Marie gently tugged at his hands, and Anders laid down beside her. She wiped the tears from his cheeks, and gave him a small watery smile. "I would lay awake at night, thinking about you. Dreaming of a future that could have been if I hadn't met Justice, if I didn't become a Warden. I'll always love you Marie, but..." Marie leaned into him, and silenced Anders with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her like he could and would protect her from the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Fenris paced around Varric's room at The Hanged Man cursing in Tevene. "I don't see why you're so angry," Isabela said as she watched the elf pace. "You had your chance, and you decided not to take it."

"She's with that mage," Fenris spat. He stopped pacing to glare at Isabela. "Why aren't you angry? Weren't the two of you together?"

"We had sex a few times, it wasn't a relationship," Isabela said. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "She and I had an understanding, it was only fun. I wanted to bring her a little happiness after you broke her heart, and her mother died."

"She seemed fine around me," Fenris stated.

"You were only around her during missions, and only when Aveline was busy. The rest of us were around her much more. She was miserable and depressed. And nothing any of us did seemed to pull her out of it really. Not even when she and I would spend some quality time together."

"I hadn't realized," Fenris admitted. He felt guilt well up in his heart, and he thought back to moments when he saw her. He forgot that she seemed to avoid looking at him most of the time, and her stiff body language...

"Of course you didn't realize," Isabela said, exasperated. "You were hardly ever around, and when you were, you spent most of the time brooding. Just accept the fact that she moved on, and someone is finally making her happy. Don't ruin this for her."

"Just keep an eye on him, okay?" Fenris asked quietly. "I worry what he can do to her."

"Oh believe me, if he hurts her, he's going to have to deal with me," Isabela said. "Come on, let's get a couple of drinks, and I'll try guessing the color of your underwear again." Fenris chuckled as they made their way to the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated mature, for smut. nswf.

Anders and Marie sat around in Anders's clinic in Dark Town waiting in case people needed healing when one of the Fereldens living near by ran into the clinic. "Templars," He said hurriedly, "They've just entered Dark Town." Without thinking Marie grabbed Anders's hand and took him to the basement door to her home. They slipped in and locked the door moments before the Templars arrived. Marie peeked through a small window in the door and saw Meredith leaving the clinic enraged.

"I'm so glad my basement door is right here," Marie said quietly. She wrapped her arms around Anders and rested her head on his shoulder. "Move in with me, Anders, please."

"You would have me living here with you?" He asked surprised.

"Yes," Marie replied, and she took a key attached to a chain out of her pocket. "For you, I had meant to give it to you earlier. I want you to have a way to escape when there's a raid."

"Why?" Anders looked down at the key he had been given and back up at Marie. She smiled warmly at him, and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. Anders embraced her and felt like his heart was going to explode from the joy he felt holding and kissing the woman he loves. Anders broke the kiss, and caressed Marie's cheek. "I love you, Marie," He said softly.

"I love you too, Anders." Marie took his hand in her own and led him upstairs.

 

Marie shut and locked the door to their room, while Anders started a fire in the fireplace with a flick of his wrist. They met in the middle of the room and Anders gently cupped Marie's cheek and kissed her tenderly. Their kiss intensified as they explored each others bodies with their hands, and removed bits of their clothing until they were only in their smalls. Anders broke the kiss to look his love over. She blushed slightly as he gazed upon her near naked form, and he kissed her again. "You are so beautiful, my love," He said lovingly, "so perfect."

"Even with all these scars?" Marie asked, almost shyly. Anders gently kissed each scar on her body as he rubbed his hand against her wet smalls. She moaned, and leaned into him as he kissed the last of the scars on her torso. Anders stood up, and quickly lifted Marie into his arms and carried her to their bed. He kissed down her body again, and removed her smalls. He kissed the inside of her thighs while looking deeply into her eyes as Marie panted and squirmed. Anders parted her outer lips with his fingers and licked from her slit to her clit. Gently he circled her swollen clit with his tongue, before he took it with his mouth and sucked. Marie ran her fingers through his hair and moaned loudly. Anders inserted one finger then two, thrusting them in and out in time with his licks and sucks bringing her to her orgasm. She shouted his name as she came, and he licked it all up before he kissed up her body, ending with her lips. The kiss was passionate, and Marie rolled him over so that she was on top of him.

"Please, Marie, my love," Anders begged as she grinded into his smalls, feeling that he was fully hardened. She slid off of him, and removed his smalls. Marie bent over, and licked around the crown of his cock before she licked all the way down the shaft. Anders was heaving and moaning. His breath hitched when she took him in her mouth. His hips moved in time with her mouth.

"Please love," He begged in a breathy voice. Marie stopped and climbed on top of him, holding his firm cock in her hand as she impaled herself upon it. She rocked her hips against his as she leaned over to capture his lips with her own. Anders reached up and massaged Marie's breasts, and lightly pinched her nipples between his fingers. Marie groaned and quickened her pace, close to her second orgasm. Anders grabbed her ass and bucked his hips up at an increasingly frenzied pace until they both found their release as they screamed each others' names in ecstasy. Marie slid off of Anders and cuddled into him. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and kissed her. "I love you," He said.

"I love you too," Marie replied, and kissed him again. She nuzzled into his neck, and listened to his breathing before she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Fenris started to mentally kick himself as he watched Marie and Anders walk into The Hanged Man. Marie had a glow about her, she looked happier than he had ever seen her before. She sat down beside Anders at their usual table in Varric's rooms, and Fenris tried to divert his gaze. Marie leaned over and kissed Anders before she stood up to walk to the bar. "So... You're living with Hawke now?" Fenris asked tentatively.

"I am, what of it?" Anders replied, frowning.

"Be good to her," Fenris said. _Better than I was to her_ , he thought to himself. "If you break her heart, I'll kill you." Anders stared at him for a moment and nodded.

"What's going on between you two?" Marie asked as she set a drink down in front of Anders.

"Nothing, love," Anders replied. He turned his gaze toward her. "Fenris and I were coming to an understanding, that's all."

"Oh, okay," Marie said, and smiled. "I'm happy to see you two sitting together and have it stay civil." The three sat together in a comfortable silence as they drank.

 

Later on, Marie and Anders walked home, and Anders noticed people were staring at them when they entered High Town. "People are staring," Anders stated quietly.

"Must be your feathery pauldrons," Marie replied, with a smirk on her face. "We could give them something to stare at."

"Marie..." Anders started, but was cut off by a fierce kiss from Marie. He whimpered softly against her kiss, and ran his fingers through her soft hair as she clung to him. She broke the kiss, and lightly planted a kiss on the tip of his nose. The rest of the walk home seemed surprisingly quiet, though that may have been because the nobles that were gawking at them while they kiss ran ahead to tell the others that seemed to line their route home what happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Anders just made it into the basement before a handful of Templars appeared and went into his clinic. He watched them quietly from the small window in the door, before hurrying upstairs. _Meredith wasn't with them_ , he thought to himself as he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. As he slipped through the door, he heard raised voices in the entry. "I know you harbor that apostate, that you're how he escapes our Dark Town raids," Meredith stated threateningly.

"You have no proof that my betrothed is an apostate, or that he has been in Dark Town," Marie countered. "Even if he was, I would never let you near him. I see what you do to mages in the Gallows. How many of those tranquil in the courtyard were harrowed mages?"

"You walk a fine line, Champion," Meredith said through clenched teeth.

"If you lay a hand on Anders or any of my friends, I will tell anyone and everyone that has authority over you what you've been doing to the mages of your circle," Marie said firmly, "what would happen to you if that were to get around? Hmm?"

Meredith blanched, and signaled for the Templars with her to move out. "This isn't over between us," Meredith sneered.

Marie rolled her eyes when Meredith turned to leave. She bolted the door behind the Templars, and turned to find Anders. She rushed over to him, and held him close.

"I was so worried for you," Marie said. "I was afraid that she was here just to distract me, and other Templars were sent for you."

"Actually that is what happened, but I was tipped off," Anders said, as he removed himself from her arms. "What were you thinking, instigating Meredith like that?" He demanded. "You know she's just looking for an excuse to drag you into the Gallows. I can't... I can't be here. She'll use me to get to you." Tears fell from his eyes and he stared at her, his heart full of sorrow. "What if she finds a way? If she kills you or worse, makes you..." His voice faltered, and the word tranquil hung heavy in the air.

"She would be guaranteed that there would be a riot. Not just from the Fereldens in Kirkwall, but the nobles that were in the keep when I fought the Arishok, all the people in Low Town and Dark Town, and even some of the Templars," Marie replied calmly, as she took his hands in her own. "Meredith knows this, so for now, all she can do is bark in the dark, but something big is coming. I can feel it. We need to be prepared to run if need be." Anders took Marie in his arms and held her close. He rested his chin on her shoulder so she couldn't see the grimace on his face.

"No matter what happens, "Anders said, as he pulled away from her. "Know that I will always love you."

"And I love you," Marie replied. She gave him a puzzled look then shrugged. She reached into her pocket, and held her hand out to him. A thick gold band was in the palm of her hand. "It was my father's. My mother gave it to me after he died. She told me to give it to the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." Marie looked into his eyes, and smiled at him. "So I want to give it to you."

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" He asked in astonishment, and Marie nodded her head. She took his left hand, and slipped the ring on his ring finger. "A perfect fit." He murmured.

"I'm glad," Marie said tenderly. She held out her left hand, and he saw that she had a matching band on her finger. "It was my mother's. She left it for me, with a note that she hoped I would wear it when I found my match."

"Did she know..." Anders started to ask, but stopped.

"I don't think she did," Marie answered. "I think she wrote the note years ago, and tucked it in with the ring, in her jewlery box for me to find, if she died before I found someone to love."


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe he let us leave," Marie said as the walked along the Wounded Coast. She smiled to herself, she saved as many mages as she could, and all of the people she loved made it out alive.

"Champion," A voice called out behind them. Cullen came running up to them as they turned. Fenris reached for his sword, but Marie stopped him. Cullen stood in front of her, and she waited for him to try to force them back to Kirkwall, but he didn't. "I wanted to let you all know that most of you will be welcomed back into Kirkwall, with an obvious exception." He said. Cullen avoided looking at Anders, but they all knew who he meant. "Champion, the city needs you. Please come back, and help us repair the damage Meredith and Orsino caused."

"I won't," Marie replied, "but anyone who wants to go back can. Aveline is Guard Captain, she'd be a great help, and Varric is a resident with connections. I will stay with Anders."

"Love," Anders began, but Marie silenced him with a gesture.

"I love you Anders, and I won't leave you now, not for a city that was never really my home." Marie turned to face him. "You are my home."

"Marie, I think I want to stay," Aveline said, and Marie nodded.

"You've always been a sister to me, Aveline," Marie replied, "take care of yourself."

"It's been fun, Hawke," Varric said, and walked back to Kirkwall. Fenris, Carver, Isabela, and Merrill stayed by Marie and Anders, and the group walked away from Aveline and Cullen to find a new place to belong.

 

One by one, the group broke apart, until it was just Anders and Marie. They went around the Free Marches liberating circles. When they could, they would escort the surviving mages to the coast to take ship with Isabela to Ferelden. Unfortunately, they didn't make it to all of the circles in time, and they found some were already annulled. The bodies of the mages littering the halls of the tower, forgotten by the Templars who cut them down. Anders and Marie silently put them to rest. They cried as they watched flames consume the towers that they failed to save. "Only one more circle in the Marches." Anders said quietly.

"Ostwick." Marie replied. She grasped his hand with her own, and they walked into the woods, and away from the burning tower behind them.


End file.
